1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to tools for holding pipes in axial alignment with one another so that they may be welded together. More particularly, it relates to such a tool that is easy to open after use so that another set of pipes can be welded together without completely disassembling the tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tools for holding a pair of pipes in abutting, axial alignment with one another typically require that the tool be taken apart at the end of a welding procedure so that two more pipes can be held by the tool. The need to take the tool apart between welding jobs reduces the efficiency of the welding procedure. What is needed, then, is a tool that need not be completely taken apart at the conclusion of a welding procedure.
The tools heretofore known are also limited to the extent that they work well with one size of pipes but cannot be easily adapted to work with pipes of widely varying diameters. Thus there is a need for a pipe aligner that can easily handle pipes of differing diameters.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in this art how the needed improvements could be provided.